Démonstration
by Loufiction
Summary: Il la troubla plus que de raison d'un simple baisemain, était-elle capable de le troubler à son tour?


Oscar était de retour à Versailles accompagnée d'André. On lui avait demandé de venir faire un rapport sur l'état insurrectionnel parisien. Revenir ici était déstabilisant, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment faire partie de ce monde. Oh elle en maîtrisait toujours autant les codes et les règles. Mais elle ne reconnaissait plus membre de cette caste élitiste. S'être confrontée à la réalité de la vie avait laissé des traces. Tout l'insupportait ici.

« Regarde-moi cette bande de péronnelles ! N'ont-elles aucune fierté pour se pâmer ainsi devant ces hommes ? » pesta Oscar.

André ne disait mot, commenter aurait été risquer que son courroux ne se focalise sur lui plutôt que sur ces courtisanes qui lui servaient de bouc émissaire. Elles parcouraient le parc du château à la recherche d'un homme qui leur ferait une cour empressée. Mais elle, Oscar, la femme, n'en rêvait-elle donc jamais ?

« Mais enfin c'est indigne ! » insista-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut l'une d'entre elles simuler une chute pour mieux atterrir dans les bras d'un jeune duc.

Et finalement, le calme, le patient André se piqua de lui répondre. Et si tout simplement elle ne savait pas ? Ou plutôt … et si elle voulait savoir et les jalousait ? Personne ne lui avait enseigné l'art de la séduction après tout.

Et de se sentir subitement tout désigné pour l'instruire, lui qui en rêvait régulièrement, l'âme conquérante.

« Et qu'en saurais-tu après tout ? » osa-t-il lui dire.

Oscar s'empourpra. Quoi ? Comment ? Il osait la contredire ? Non pas que c'était incongru, la contredire c'était l'une des activités favorites de son foutu ami d'enfance. Mais sur ce sujet en particulier ? C'était inédit, c'était étrange, c'était dangereux, c'était … intéressant ?

« Il me semble ma chère Oscar, que tu ne peux juger quelque chose que tu n'as tout même jamais expérimenté. » argumenta-t-il calmement.

Oh l'immonde goujat ! Alors voilà, ça se dit meilleur ami et ça la rabaisse à son condition de pucelle ! Le lapis lazuli de ses yeux fonça sous l'insulte.

« Imagines-tu seulement la myriade d'émotions que cela peut provoquer chez les personnes qui se font la cour ? A quel point il est agréable de sentir l'intérêt de l'être aimé à son encontre ? »

« Je ne perdrai sûrement pas mon honneur juste pour le découvrir ! » martela-t-elle.

« Oh Oscar, chère Oscar, mais qui te parle de perdre ton honneur ? Je ne te parle point de relations charnelles, encore que, si se faire courtiser est agréable, la relation charnelle l'est bien plus lorsqu'elle est partagée avec la personne que l'on aime. Non, je t'évoque l'amour courtois, la flatterie, les poèmes, les beaux mots, les compliments, les regards chargés d'émotion, le frôlement d'une main sur la tienne. As-tu seulement idée à quel point cela peut être satisfaisant ? »

« Foutaise que cela ! Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'agacement et de la gêne lorsque ces fichues courtisanes me courent après ! » là, si avec ça il ne comprenait pas …

Il eut ce rire profond qui la troublait souvent.

« Ah, que ces courtisanes t'agacent, je le conçois, elles ne connaissent pas ta véritable nature, et à moins d'être de l'autre bord, elles ne pourront jamais rien susciter d'autre en toi. » Il risquait gros, il le savait, surtout après ce soir maudit. Mais malgré son exaspération, il sentait qu'elle s'interrogeait sincèrement sur ces fameuses émotions. Et il serait damné s'il laissait un autre homme les lui faire découvrir ! Il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa démonstration. « Mais dis-moi ma chère, quelle serait ta réaction s'il s'agissait d'un homme ? »

« Il ferait chaud que l'un d'entre eux ait l'outrecuidance d'essayer ! » tempêta-t-elle.

« Et si pourtant l'un d'entre eux osait ? Tout en respectant ton secret ? » poussa-t-il.

Oscar fut soudain déstabilisée par l'insistance de son regard, le velours de sa voix. Il n'oserait pas ?

« Et qui donc je te prie ? Girodelle peut-être ? Il tâterait de mon épée à nouveau ! »

André se décida donc à la troubler un peu plus.

« Sais-tu justement à quel point tu es incroyablement séduisante lorsque tu ferrailles ? »

« Plait-il ? » elle était outrée. Mais pour qui se prenait-il cette canaille ?

« La passion qui t'anime lorsque tu sors l'épée se lit dans tes yeux, ils brillent de mille feux, je pourrais m'y perdre pendant des heures. Ton corps se meut avec harmonie, presque comme si tu dansais. »

« Mais enfin … » elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais il lui fallait vite l'interrompre ! Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il voulait lui donner une leçon … mais ces mots ne lui servaient-il qu'à lui prouver qu'elle avait tort ? Ou bien, était-il sincère ? Lui prouver qu'il avait raison était une chose, mais là il poussait les choses un peu trop loin non ? Non, elle décida qu'il était sincère, il lui avait déjà avoué son amour une fois, André ne jouait pas avec les sentiments.

« Et cette beauté à la fois brute et sauvage me crie l'évidence à chaque fois. »

« Quelle évidence ? » s'enquit-elle enfin, désormais curieuse de l'issue de sa démonstration.

Il regarda alentour, s'assurant que personne ne pourrait les voir. Il s'apprêtait à jouer gros. Presque quitte ou double. Oscar s'en inquiéta, elle l'avait bien vu observer et s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, la porta à sa bouche et la baisa délicatement, son regard perçant ne quittant jamais le sien, plongé dans l'abysse de l'océan qu'étaient ses yeux.

« Que tu es une femme merveilleuse, quoi d'autre ? » lui dit-il finalement, en relevant la tête.

La douceur de ses lèvres sur la peau de sa main l'avait fait frissonner. Il lui semblait qu'elles s'y étaient imprimées à jamais. Comment ? Etait-ce là une réaction normale ? Elle n'avait absolument aucun point de comparaison lui permettant d'étudier cette réaction de façon rationnelle.

André pendant ce temps, lui tenait toujours la main, se demandant à la fois si elle allait s'en rendre compte et vivement l'ôter du tendre carcan de la sienne, mais aussi si elle avait réalisé que ses joues s'étaient délicatement rosies suite à ce baiser inédit.

« Recommence ! » ordonna-t-elle de sa voix la plus martiale.

André haussa le sourcil. Non pas parce qu'il était gêné par le ton employé, il y était bien trop habitué, mais plutôt parce qu'il était extrêmement étonné par sa requête. Avait-elle apprécié ? Oh mais après tout … à tes ordres ma chère, très chère colonelle, se dit André.

Elle le regardait l'air insondable. Cette fois-ci, décidant d'en profiter plus que de raison et d'emprisonner à jamais cette sensation en lui, il ferma les yeux, ce qui lui permit de se concentrer au maximum sur le velouté de sa peau sous ses lèvres.

Oscar l'observait, puis à son tour, se concentra sur les émotions qu'il provoquait en elle à nouveau. Elle sentit sa main légèrement trembler, son cœur lui sembla manquer un battement, la douce chaleur retrouva le chemin de son ventre, comme si une nuée de papillons venait d'y prendre vie et prenait son envol. Beaucoup plus troublant, elle réalisa que sa poitrine, pourtant bâillonnée par les horribles bandes de lin souhaitant elle aussi exprimer son émoi. Foutredieu il avait raison, ce cumul de sensations était exquis. Si plaisant que c'en était certainement un péché ?

André avait conservé sa main dans la sienne, ne réalisant même pas qu'il la caressait du pouce tant il étudiait ses sensations, voulant les graver dans sa mémoire, comme elle était belle lorsqu'elle était troublée. Aurait-il un jour la chance et l'indicible honneur de lui faire découvrir le trouble amoureux ultime ?

« Je te remercie pour cette démonstration André » lui dit-elle finalement, d'une voix douce qu'il avait rarement entendue. « Il me faut effectuer une dernière tâche puis nous rentrerons à Jarjayes, peux-tu préparer les chevaux pendant ce temps ? Je n'en ai pas pour bien longtemps. »

« Bien sûr Oscar, » répondit-il, et à regret, délaissa enfin la main adorée.

Oscar quant à elle, se rua vers son ancien bureau. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle y entra sans frapper, comme si elle en était toujours la maîtresse des lieux, avec la délicatesse d'Hannibal envahissant l'Empire romain avec ses éléphants.

« Girodelle ! » aboya-t-elle.

Celui-ci était assis à son bureau et releva la tête surpris, mais rapidement enchanté de la voir. Ses visites à Versailles se faisaient tellement rares depuis qu'elle avait pris son commandement parisien.

« Sue me vaut l'honneur chère Oscar ? »

Autant l'idée qui s'était emparée d'elle quelques moments auparavant lui avait semblée être censée et naturelle, normale en fait, elle avait besoin de comparer pour comprendre. Son exécution par contre … devenait plus hasardeuse. Comment lui demander une telle chose sans qu'il ne s'en offusque ? Elle se trouvait maintenant parfaitement idiote. André s'il était là se moquerait, l'appelant sans doute comme à son habitude « la tempête Oscar ». Cette impulsivité la mettait souvent dans des situations inconfortables …

Et pourtant, elle devait savoir ! Tous les hommes étaient-ils naturellement doués pour provoquer ce genre de sensations chez les femmes, juste parce qu'ils en avaient été instruits ? Ou André avait-il provoqué tout ce chamboulement en elle, juste parce que c'était lui ? Elle se refusait pour l'instant à filer la démonstration jusqu'à sa conclusion, pour l'instant elle voulait juste comparer. Comparons donc alors !

Elle releva la tête vers Girodelle, qui patientait sagement à son bureau. Voyons voyons … comment procéder ?

« Colonel ? » s'inquiéta-t-il finalement.

« Figurez-vous que l'on m'a signalé que je ne maîtrisais pas l'art du baisemain, » commença-t-elle, le regard fuyant. Girodelle ne fut pas dupe, il la connaissait trop. Qu'avait-elle donc inventé cette fois ?

« Montrez-moi je vous prie la façon appropriée de le faire » lui demanda-t-elle.

Rêvait-il ? Sa divine Sylphide venait-elle vraiment de lui demander un baisemain ? Oh il chérirait cet instant toute sa vie. Empressé, mais respectueux, il se saisit donc avec émotion de sa main, la sienne légèrement tremblante, celle d'Oscar, ferme, décidée. Il s'inclina ensuite vers elle, frôlant le dessus de sa main de ses lèvres, y restant un instant de plus que ce que la bienséance dictait. Puis il se redressa, lâchant sa main avec regret, et priant qu'elle lui demande de réitérer.

Oscar était troublée. « Je vous remercie Girodelle », dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Puis elle quitta le bureau, se dirigeant vers les écuries. Elle avait voulu comparer, et le résultat était éclatant, ce qui la troublait n'était en aucun cas ce pauvre Girodelle qu'elle réalisait à présent avoir utilisé.

Non, ce qui était incroyablement affolant, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que de la gêne avec Girodelle. Tandis qu'André …

Girodelle avait été parfaitement courtois, respectueux, poli … gentil. Cela n'avait rien de commun avec André. Lui l'avait transpercée de son regard, et le simple fait d'y repenser lui fit revivre toutes ces sensations. Oh bien sûr, André était extrêmement poli et respectueux lui aussi.

C'était sa main à elle qui avait tremblé dans la sienne, éminemment séduite, son cœur avait explosé sous le baiser d'André tandis qu'il était resté indifférent à celui de Girodelle. Victor l'avait gênée, elle en avait redemandé à André.

La démonstration d'André avait été impeccable voire même implacable d'ailleurs. Elle avait apprécié, cela prouvait son point, elle était une femme qui appréciait qu'on la flatte.

Pourquoi André était-il le seul à provoquer ce raz de marée en elle ? Devrait-elle trouver un autre homme pour avoir plus de données à ce problème ? Non … elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle connaissait la réponse. C'était André, il n'avait pas joué, elle l'avait quelque peu mis au défi de la courtiser et il avait obtempéré …

Elle était désormais arrivée aux écuries royales et l'objet de ses pensées était là, fidèle au poste, s'avançant vers elle avec leurs chevaux. Elle lui sourit, envoyant une prière muette au ciel pour ne pas rougir à nouveau sous son chaleureux regard. Elle se devait d'admettre qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié le geste d'André. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, heureux de constater que la colère n'avait pas pris le pas sur la douce émotion qu'il avait suscité en elle. Ils montèrent ensuite sur leurs chevaux et prirent la route de Jarjayes.

André était vraiment ravi de la retrouver aussi souriante, et elle, elle réalisait lutter afin de ne pas lui en réclamer encore plus. Quelles sensations pourrait-il lui faire découvrir si d'aventure ses lèvres se posaient à nouveau sur les siennes ? Une émotion sans nul doute bien différente de cette soirée maudite. Maintenant qu'il le faisait en la cajolant d'abord de ses mots, puis de sa main, et enfin de ses lèvres. Il avait raison, elle aimait ça. Mais elle aimait ça seulement parce que c'était lui.

Elle tenta de se raisonner, elle aurait dû lui en vouloir même ! On n'a pas idée de provoquer une telle passion en sa meilleure amie ! Meilleure amie qui était un homme d'ailleurs, il serait bon de s'en souvenir !

Elle n'avait aucunement conscience de la mauvaise foi éhontée dont elle faisait présentement preuve. Oubliait-elle qu'elle le lui avait ordonné ? Il s'était par contre bien volontiers plié à sa requête, à son caprice même, le fripon !

Que faire maintenant ? Il avait eu raison le bougre, elle était définitivement flattée, pire encore, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était recommencer, encore et encore. Elle n'avait clairement pas réalisé la portée dévastatrice de cet acte si anodin dans leur monde. C'était une arme de destruction massive de colonel ça !

Avec étonnement, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Elle confia son cheval à André puis s'éloigna vers ses appartements. Il la retrouverait bien assez tôt et ils devraient parler. Elle n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, qu'un homme possède un tel pouvoir sur elle. Elle devrait maintenant déterminer si la réciproque allait se vérifier. A nous deux André Grandier !

*****

Oscar patientait tranquillement dans son boudoir, l'heure du chocolat traditionnel arriverait bientôt. Elle était sûre d'elle désormais, mais aurait-elle son talent dans l'exécution ? Elle était décidée à lui voler un baiser, un vrai baiser, et advienne que pourra.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit poser le plateau sur la petite console située à côté de sa porte. Il toqua et elle lui dit d'entrer. Le seul fait de le voir la fit sourire. Mais elle se reprit, elle devait rester concentrée sur son objectif.

« Viens par ici, » lui indiqua-t-elle, montrant l'emplacement libre de sa méridienne. Elle savait qu'elle était faite pour deux personnes, il serait donc tout près d'elle. Il sembla hésiter un instant et s'étonna lorsqu'elle sonna un domestique.

« J'aimerais que tu partages mon chocolat avec moi ce soir, je vais demander une tasse supplémentaire. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte de son boudoir afin de donner ses instructions. André se releva par réflexe, il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on voit qu'il prenait ses aises chez Oscar. La plupart des domestiques de Jarjayes connaissait son histoire et la relation toute particulière qui le liait à Oscar. Cependant beaucoup de nouveaux domestiques étaient récemment arrivés et lui en tenaient rigueur.

Avec le temps, ils changeraient certainement d'idée, il savait qu'ils finiraient par comprendre que la famille pour laquelle ils travaillaient était loin, très loin même, des nombreux clichés que le peuple avait pour les membres de l'aristocratie.

Oscar revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante. Il s'en offusqua, quoi, c'était elle qui le servait ce soir ? Mais quelle était cette farce qu'elle lui jouait ? Tendant la tasse vers lui, elle prit soin de laisser se frôler leurs doigts, dardant son regard dans le sien. Il eut un léger tressaillement au moment de s'en saisir. Mais que lui prenait-il bon sang ?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés puis récupéra sa propre tasse, ce qui lui permit de se donner une contenance. Ses belles résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Elle se sentait particulièrement malhabile, totalement ignorante des choses. Bon sang il avait eu raison tout à l'heure en sous-entendant qu'elle n'était qu'une pucelle. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était … physiquement s'entend. Mais mentalement, moralement également. En fait, elle n'y connaissait strictement rien, rien du tout, sa connaissance à ce sujet se résumait au néant le plus total.

Quoique … non, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait un début de commencement de connaissance. L'émoi qu'il avait suscité en elle plus tôt dans l'après-midi. C'était une base sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer pour mener son projet à bien. Il avait donc usé de son regard, franc, ne cachant rien des émotions qu'il souhaitait transmettre. Ensuite il avait opéré un rapprochement physique, lui prenant la main, enfin, il avait utilisé ses merveilleuses lèvres qui avaient frôlée, puis s'étaient posées sur sa main à elle.

Il lui suffirait donc d'user des mêmes armes. Comme elle venait de le faire en lui tendant sa tasse. Et si elle en jugeait par le tressaillement qu'elle avait ressenti, cela avait fonctionné n'est-ce pas ? Il lui fallait donc prendre son courage à deux mains et faire la même chose, visant cette fois ses lèvres.

André se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle manigançait, mais il savourait ce moment à ses côtés. Ils étaient assis si près l'un de l'autre qu'il sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps. Elle avait ôté son uniforme et passé la tenue qu'elle mettait généralement pour se détendre le soir chez elle. Ce soir pourtant, elle semblait être tout sauf détendue.

Elle était sur le point de mettre son plan à exécution lorsqu'elle se reprit in extremis. Il avait usé d'une autre arme ! Il l'avait flattée par ses mots. Diantre, que pourrait-elle bien lui dire qui puisse tenir la comparaison ? Leurs études littéraires avaient souvent été axées sur des récits militaires. Les écrits de César, la Guerre de Troie avec son Iliade et l'Odyssée. Misère de misère que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? N'y avait-il aucune flatterie entre Pâris et Hélène ? N'existait-il pas de tels discours déjà tout prêts dont l'on pouvait user et abuser ?

Et puis elle repensa à son regard qui l'avait tant troublée. Non, tout ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait pensé, il avait été sincère et n'avait rien récité. Elle lui devait donc de lui rendre autant de sincérité.

L'observant du coin de l'œil, elle chercha de quoi le flatter. Son merveilleux regard était sans nul doute en bien bonne place, néanmoins cela risquait de lui rappeler son infirmité, et cela elle ne le voulait sous aucun prétexte. Ses cheveux ? Ils étaient … noirs … Longs … enfin non plus courts depuis qu'il les avait coupés. Ils étaient … propres. Des cheveux noirs et propres, était-ce flatteur ?

Doux ? Ils étaient peut-être doux ? Mais pour le savoir, il lui aurait fallu pouvoir glisser sa main dedans non ? Elle devait donc également oublier cet aspect. Voyons, que lui restait-il ? Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Qu'il la trouvait passionnée. Soit. Comment le trouvait-elle, elle ? A vrai dire elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il était grand temps de le faire, la tasse de chocolat serait bientôt terminée et ce silence devenait pesant.

Bon sang mais que de réflexion pour lui prouver qu'elle aussi saurait le troubler ! Elle voulait le troubler pour se prouver qu'elle avait sur lui autant de pouvoir qu'il en avait sur elle. Elle paniqua en le voyant se lever pour déposer sa tasse désormais vide sur le plateau. Bon sang mais il allait trop vite, elle n'était pas prête ! Elle n'avait trouvé aucun compliment joliment tourné à lui faire avant de le regarder.

« André attends ! » lui dit-elle pour le retenir.

« Mais enfin qu'as-tu ce soir ? » l'interrogea-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien en prenant sa main, puis le fuit. Foutredieu elle avait oublié ces fichus jolis mots à lui dire. Mais bon sang pourquoi lui y arrivait-il si naturellement ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-elle si bête face à lui ? Il était bel homme, elle aurait dû trouver quoi dire tout de suite, elle avait même la capacité de le faire en rime, en alexandrin, d'en faire un sonnet même si ça lui chantait ! Et pourtant aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

A sa grande horreur, elle sentit des larmes piquer ses yeux. Vite, les mots ! trouver quelque chose à lui dire, n'importe quoi !

« Tu as de jolis cheveux. Noirs. » Mince, elle ne l'avait pas regardé, et dans son désarroi, elle avait même lâché sa main. Comment l'attirer vers elle maintenant ? Bon Dieu mais elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« Oh et puis mince, advienne que pourra ! » dit-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras, ses lèvres se fracassant contre les siennes avec une telle force qu'il s'en trouva projeté contre le mur de la chambre, interdit, ne comprenant tellement pas ce qu'il se passait qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser.

Oscar se recula enfin, interdite. Déçue, humiliée, en colère, oh tellement en colère contre elle-même. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait pourtant tenté de tout suivre à la lettre. Elle avait tout fait comme lui. Et rien, pas la moindre étincelle, pas de papillon, pas de rouge au joue si ce n'était celui de la honte.

Sa belle théorie venait de s'effondrer. Si elle n'était pas capable de lui faire ressentir toutes ces délicieuses sensations, c'était bel et bien parce qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Voulant fuir cette débâcle, elle s'écarta de lui aussi rapidement que possible, souhaitant gagner la sécurité de sa chambre et oublier jusqu'à l'existence du chocolat.

Elle ne fut pas assez rapide, car il réussit à attraper sa main au passage, la retenant de fait à ses côtés. Elle lui tournait le dos, trop honteuse pour lui faire face.

« Oscar, je ne comprends rien, que se passe-t-il donc ? »

Et la colère failli l'emporter sur la honte. Elle manqua de se retourner et de vertement le remettre en place avant de le congédier. Mais non, elle ne savait que trop que la colère n'était pas bonne conseillère dans ces moments-là. Elle n'osait l'affronter, elle venait de se ridiculiser, démontrant de manière éclatante sa totale ignorance. Elle baissa la tête, donnant à sa silhouette un aspect vouté.

André voulait la consoler, comprenant petit à petit quelle avait été sa démarche. Sa maladresse patentée en matière d'amour était profondément attendrissante. Et plus tard, bien plus tard, il serait toujours tant de la taquiner. Mais dans l'instant présent, il lui fallait la consoler, la cajoler, lui montrer tout son amour, et la remercier de ses efforts inédits à son encontre.

La seule inconnue était la suivante : avait-elle souhaité lui démontrer qu'elle aussi pouvait le troubler ? Juste comme l'on gagne des points dans une partie ? Ou avait-elle apprécié d'être troublée et avait-elle souhaité lui rendre son trouble ? Cette question revêtait une importance vitale pour lui. La réponse à cette question pourrait changer sa vie.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'attirant vers lui car il tenait toujours sa main. Elle n'osait toujours pas se retourner. Oh sa fière colonelle, à la fois si forte mais si fragile les rares fois où elle laissait la femme s'exprimer, comment la rassurer ? Comment lui ôter cette honte qui était la sienne ?

Il décida qu'à ce moment précis, les mots ne pourraient rien pour elle, les gestes seraient donc son arme. Décidé, il l'attira donc encore plus vers lui, la collant contre lui. Il la vit sursauter, puis se raidir. Lui laissant l'opportunité de se remettre, il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, attendant patiemment qu'elle se détente contre lui.

Il la sentit prendre de profondes respirations pour se calmer et en fut rassuré. C'est sa colère et sa honte qu'elle tentait d'endiguer, ce n'était pas de la peur à son encontre. Il la serra tendrement contre lui, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, calant sa tête contre ses merveilleux cheveux … propres eux aussi. Il réprima un sourire. Oh oui, bien plus tard il la taquinerait sans pitié.

Lorsqu'il la sentit enfin détendue contre lui, il osa lui parler. « Oscar, je suis extrêmement flatté, mais pourquoi as-tu voulu faire cela ? » Elle se raidit à nouveau, puis soupira.

« Je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison. Il est agréable de se faire courtiser. Tu as … éveillé des sensations inédites en moi et j'ai voulu vérifier certaines choses, comparer et en tirer des conclusions. »

André manqua de s'étrangler, comparer ? Mais enfin avec qui … Oh ! Girodelle ! L'infâme faquin ! L'horrible opportuniste ! Le vil séducteur à deux livres !

Devinant ses pensées, elle précisa, « Ne te fâche pas André, il n'a jamais tenu la distance face à toi. La seule sensation que j'ai pu ressentir a été une gêne sans pareille. »

Dans un remerciement silencieux, il embrassa légèrement ses cheveux, si légèrement qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela pour me troubler mon Oscar, la simple présence me trouble, le simple fait que tes yeux se posent sur moi me trouble, ton magnifique sourire me trouble. »

Bon sang mais pourquoi réussissait-il à lui dire ces choses si simples et si merveilleuses tandis qu'elle n'avait été capable que d'un ridicule « tes cheveux sont propres et noirs » ? C'était incroyablement injuste !

« Ne te fâches pas, j'ai eu des années pour y réfléchir et le penser tout bas, toi tu viens seulement de t'ouvrir à cette … nouveauté. » élabora-t-il sentant son agacement, mais profondément reconnaissant que cette nouveauté le concerne lui, et pas un autre.

Elle sentit cette douce chaleur qu'il avait provoquée en soufflant à son oreille se propager un peu partout sans son corps. Dieu qu'il était doué ! Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire de telles choses ? Et enfin, l'évidence, l'avait-elle jamais vraiment regardé ? Comme une femme regarde un homme ? Elle décida alors de faire face aux événements, et de vraiment le regarder. Et tant qu'on y était, mettre fin à cette foutue interrogation : ses cheveux seraient-ils aussi doux qu'elle l'imaginait ?

André fut pris de court lorsqu'il la sentit se retourner. Il fut déstabilisé par la force de son regard. Et au fil des secondes, ou des minutes, le regard se fit moins inquisiteur, plus tendre. Ce n'était plus le colonel qui le regardait. Et il en fut troublé, jamais encore elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi, c'était infiniment déconcertant. Elle détailla son visage, plongeant d'abord ses yeux dans le sien, puis relevant légèrement la tête, caressa ses cheveux de l'azur de ses yeux, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur sa bouche, rosissant au passage.

Il lui sembla ensuite qu'elle le déshabillait du regard, s'attardant sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, rougissant franchement lorsqu'elle passa l'endroit qui faisait définitivement de lui un homme. Il sourit doucement, cette femme était à la fois ingénue et frondeuse. Un mélange de courage et de timidité qui le faisait fondre.

Son inspection terminée, Oscar tenta de rassembler ses pensées, serait-elle maintenant capable de lui parler ? De le séduire par les mots ? Oh ! Mais avant toute chose, résolvons cette histoire de cheveux une bonne fois pour toute ! Et s'avança et plongea franchement une main dans l'épaisse chevelure de jais. Ah elle en était sûre ! Soyeux à souhait !

« J'en étais sûre ! » jubila-t-elle à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne put s'en empêcher … qui résisterait à une telle tentation ?

« Quoi ? Ils sont propres ? » s'amusa-t-il, prêt à subir ses foudres. Oh ça ne manqua pas d'arriver, la main se retira immédiatement, courroucée par son audace. Mais il l'avait prévu et l'empêcha de s'éloigner toute à son irritation. Il avait glissé un bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui, souriant, amoureux, conquérant.

« Puis-je moi aussi vérifier quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle fut happée par son regard, le même que tout à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait baisé la main. Serait-elle un jour capable de refuser quoique ce soit à ce regard ? Incapable de répondre, elle lui transmit son accord d'un mouvement de tête. Le regard se fit alors plus tendre, voire même ému. Et lui aussi, s'autorisa à plonger sa main dans ses cheveux. Il en frémit d'émotion. Elle en profita alors pour poser la tête dans le creux de son épaule. La femme s'abandonnait à lui, en toute confiance, le colonel avait été vaincu.

« Oscar, recommence ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure maintenant, » lui proposa-t-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, interloquée. Quoi ? Il voulait qu'elle s'humilie à nouveau ? Il lui souriait tendrement, et cela la rassura. Comme il était beau cet homme. Comment avait-elle pu vivre si longtemps à ses côtés sans jamais s'en rendre compte ? Il était tout pour elle, elle le comprit en cet instant.

Alors elle reprit ses esprits et remis tout en ordre : flatter, prendre la main, regarder, embrasser.

Elle ne sut jamais finalement dans quel ordre les choses se firent tant elle y mit d'entrain. Mais elle fut comblée lorsqu'elle constata les effets de son trouble sur le visage et la respiration d'André. Bon, admettons qu'elle n'ait pas osé à nouveau viser ses lèvres et qu'elle ait préféré une cible moins bouleversante, sa joue. L'effet voulu était atteint.

André la regarda, souriant, le triomphe tranquille. « Il me semble pourtant, ma chère Oscar, que ta cible était tout autre tout à l'heure. »

« Oh tu vas voir toi ! Insupportable moqueur ! » lui dit elle, plongeant dans son regard, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu me flattes ? » commença-t-il à lui dire avant qu'elle ne parte à l'assaut de ses lèvres, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase et déclenchant enfin, pour eux deux, une fièvre amoureuse qui ne cesserait désormais plus jamais, les liant irrémédiablement l'un à l'autre. 


End file.
